Cassidy Vega
Chicago, Illinois|family = Madam Vega (Mother) Sean Grey (Father) Mia Marie Vega (Sister)|names = The Sky High Kid Cassidy Vega (Current)|height = 5’4”|weight = 125 lbs|billed = Chicago, Illinois|trainer = Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girl OWA Performance Center Tarah Nova|debut = 2016}}Cassidy Airy Vega (June 19th, 1999) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance's developmental branch, OWT. She is a Second Generation High Flyer and a graduate from Madam Vega's Wrestling School For Girls and was signed by EAW shorty after. Vega is known for her Flight and Fight mindset and the wanting to be the best Aerialist the wrestling world has ever seen. Early Life Vega was born in Chicago, Illinois but raised in Detroit, Michigan since the age of four. She is the second child born to wrestlers Madam Vega and Sean Grey. Since the age of ten, Cassidy was always around wrestling. Either it was passing out flyers for the wrestling school her mother owned or fooling around in the ring with her older sister. All her younger years, Vega knew wrestling was going to be her life and that is what it became. Second Generation High Flyer Once she turned fourteen years old, Vega started to work and train along side her older sister, Mia Marie and The ShockCollar of Hardcore Wrestling, Tarah Nova. She was taught that the top rope was going to be the place were she needed to be. Unlike the other girls, Cassidy loved to fly thought the air, just like her mother did when she was younger. When Vega turned nineteen, she officially joined her mother's wrestling school and quickly became the star of the school. Elite Answers Wrestling In October 2015, trainers from EAW developmental arrived in Detroit, Michigan at Madam Vega's wrestling school to look for new up and coming female wrestlers. Intently, they were focused on Vega for being the only Aerialist in the school. After talking and planning a date, Vega was signed to the EAW developmental company. Vega started working in developmental around early November and during that time was trained by Tarah Nova herself, along with Nova's best friend, Aria Jaxon. Since signing, Vega became best friends with Aria Jaxon's cousin Chantal and her tag partner, Kat Ricci. The three Vixens to be became known as the EAW developmental's version of the Elite City Sirens. WMW/War Made Wrestling In December of 2016, EAW announced the revival of War Mad Wrestling. After the news spread, Vega, along side her best friend/Tag partner of C&C, Inc. Chantal, were called up to WMW's roster. On the first show of WMW, "Awaken, gods of War", Vega was placed in a Fatal Four Way for the Depression Destiny Stone against Alexander Devin, Levi Maximum and Octavion. Throughout the match it remade a three way dance between Vega, Devin and Maximum. At the end of the match, Vega ended up pinning Octavion after finishing him with her move 'No Regrets'; winning the match and the Stone. After the match thought, Shyla Mcturky came to the ring and her, along with Maximum and Mikey Sullivan, attacked the Beat Droppa. On the February 6 episode, Vega, along with her tag team partner, Chantal and Serenity Scorpio went up against The High Society; only for it end in a no contest when Arma De Dios entered the ring. Voltage/Back to EAW developmental In early July, Vega was hired by Kenny Drake as the new Interviewer on Sunday Night Voltage. Other then working on Voltage, Vega also was the manager for her two cousins Gage and Gavin Braddock who are better known as The Boston Air Raid. Diamond International Wrestling Aside from working in the EAW's developmental; in May 2017, Vega signed with an All Women's promotion that her mother owns called Diamond International Wrestling (DIW). Omega Wrestling Alliance After leaving DIW, Vega followed her older sister to OWA and began training in their developmental branch OWT along side Vivina Wolfe, Zane Valeska and a few others. Other Media Vega is a cast member on The Plunge, an EAW Network reality series detailing the lives of Developmental wrestlers. Personal Life Cassidy Airy Vega is the daughter Madam Marie Vega, a well known female wrestler in the UK and the younger sister of Mia Marie Vega. Vega is also the "adopted sister" of Tarah Nova. She is known to dislike being overlooked for being a female or for being short. Vega is also known for being a little bit of a spitfire in the ring. She is close friends with Chantal, Kat Ricci, Dani Woods and Candice Blair Ava. Other then looking up to Tarah Nova, Vega also idolizes Rosanna Vendetta and Nova's Boyfriend CM Nas. In Wrestling Finishers * No Regrets (Cass screams ‘No Regrets’ before doing a Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick to her opponent.) * L.S.B. AKA Lock, Shock and Barrel (Sliced Bread 2) (Adopted from her mother; Madam Vega) * V for Vega (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) (Only used for quick wins) Signatures * High Tides (Suicide somersault senton) * Feeling the Breeze (Asai Corkscrew shooting Moonsault) * The Vega Vice (Kneeling fujiwara armbar) (Adopted from her mother) * Kickstart (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) * Windy City Takedown (Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors takedown) * Downward Spiral (Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring) (Adopted from Tarah Nova) Nicknames * The Chicago Beat Droppa * Airy '''(Only by Tarah) * Ms. Devil-May-Cry '''Entrance themes *'"Light Up the Sky (Solomon Olds Remix)" '''by Thousand Foot Krutch (Main theme song in DIW and OWT) *"Lemonade" by Danity Kane (January 2017 - present; used as a member of C&C, Inc.) Championships And Accomplishments (TBA) '''Diamond International Wrestling' * DIW High Flyers Championship (x2) * DIW Tag Team Championships (x1) -- With Ashlyn Moon War Made Wrestling * Won the Depression Destiny Stone Category:Female Wrestlers Category:EAW